Description: (Applicant's Description) The Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) Core provides access to state-of-the-art NMR instrumentation for use by members of the University of Colorado Comprehensive Cancer Center. NMR Spectroscopy is used to study the structures and dynamics of biological macromolecules at atomic resolution. This information is vital to understanding the molecular mechanisms of oncoproteins, tumor suppressors, signaling proteins, and other molecules implicated in the development, progression and detection of cancer. In addition, NMR data is increasingly important for the structure-based design and screening of therapeutic agents developed for the treatment of cancer. Expertise in the application of NMR spectroscopy is provided to members of the Cancer Center to solve structures of important molecules and also in other structural biology techniques including three-dimensional visualization of molecular structures through training, service, consultation, and collaboration.